Link's life Adventure!
by Trunks's True Love
Summary: Link thinks that the bad guy,is a acter,but later him and the woman falling love,but then they both find out why they cant be together!
1. The Woman

Link's Life Adventure!

Chapter 1

One this is whats going on,i was looking on games and i seen that people can make storys for super smash bros.Melee.I just want to make a story,about my favorit character.LINK!And when he finds true love.

Charaters ages

Link:22

Marth:23

Zelda:20

Mario:45

Luigi:46

Bonser:49

Peach:30

Yoshi:42

D.K:49

CFalcon:38

Falco:26

Fox:26

Ness:10

Ice.C:20,21

Kirby:(?)

Samus:28

Pickachu:22.LOL

Juggly-Puff:21

And the other Characters,Is not going to be comming for a cuple of chapters,or i Dont have them yet(And thats only two).

**The Woman!**

Link was in his training room.(Ya every Character has there own room,and Training room)"I need to get stronger,Faster,Smarter".Link said.But then Marth came in.

"Are you still training...it's two in the morning.you need to go to sleep".Marth explaned.

"What NEED it to train! what if A bad guy comes in at night?You all will be sleeping,and is will be Fight in him".Link said.

"We have a alarm,and it will go off if somebody trys to come in,And Everyone will wake up"!Marth said.

"...FINE".Link said.then started walking to his room.

"Good...now you will be realy for the test,tomorro".

Link stoped."Test...What Test"?

"Well i heard that,Just to keep people to remember that there can be bad guys comming at anytime,Mario is going to get some-one to act like a bad guy...so see what will everyone do...well thats what i heard".Marth explaned.

"COOL!Tomorro i will be the one to get the **_Bad Guy_**,And Mario will be so inpresed that he will name me the Super Smath Bros of the year".(They all live in a HUGE house thing,and it's called Super...will you know it!)So then link ran to his room.But then yelled.

"TOMORRO IS GOING TO CHANGE MY LIFE"!Then he ran in to his room

Marth watched his happy friend go in his room.Then Marth seen a very pissed off Luigi looking at him.

"Oh hello Luigi"?Marth Said nicely

Hmph."Does he-a Know what-a time it is"?Luigi ask.(Lol i just wanted to try to type it like the way luigi takes,and i wanted a good laughf.)

"Sorry...i will tell him tomorro".

Luigi shook His Head.Then lefted.

Marth laughded to himself.Then walked to his room.

But what they did'nt know was there is a woman flying outside of the windo watching them went they talked."Yes tomorro is going to be a changing day...For everyone"!The woman laughfed,then is a sec.she was gone.

Sorry this is to short,The next one is going to be a longer one.(I hope).But im just happy that no-one is probluy going to read this.And is you are then i might make chapter 2,today.I wander who the woman is...and what does she have to do with tomorro.

Next tome:Tomorro!

Link:I cant wait

Trunk's True love:What the-?!

Marth:So who is the woman?

Trunks's True love:Your going to find out tomorro!

Link:Who is trunks?

Trunks's True love:What does that have to do with this?

Link:Your Screan name!

Trunks's true love:He's a dragonballz Character...

Marth:You should change it so something that has to do with this story!

T.T.L:I have a Dragonballz story!

Link:...OH!First we are your favorit Charaters,and now Dragon-whatever is your favorit show!Well we have a game!

T.T.L:So do they!

Link:I have a anime show!

T.T.L:But dragonballz is a-

Marth:He will fined out on his own!

T.T.L:OK well she you next time!

Marth:Bye

Link:I BEAT DragonballzLink starts to dance


	2. Tomorrow is Today

Link's Life Adventure

Chapter 2

OK i just thought of the hole story,and it's going to be great!

**Tomorrow is today!**

Link was getting everything ready.He was about to walk out but then."Oh!I almost forgot my hat".Without links hat...he would'nt be link.But then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in".

Marth walked in."Link are you ready"?He asked. 

"Yes,And Marth i hope your right"!Link said.

Marth and link walked out to then training room.Everyone was in.

"Hi marth,hey link,how are you two doing"?Princes Peach asked.

Marth was going to answer,but then the alarm went off!

-"Attenction All Super Smash Brothers!There is a Individual,That is braking into the Hyrule Temple!-Attenction All Super Smash Brothers!There is a Individual,that is Braking into the Hyrule Temple-".The Alarm Said.

"Link...It's time"!Marth said.

"What a idot,that were i alwas go"!Link explaned.then ran to the Hyrule Temple.

At the Hyrule Temple

A woman was holding a map of the hole place.

"Dam it! I was supost to be in the Brinstar Depths!Master is going to be mad"!

"Well your **_Master_** is going to get even madder when you get beat by a elf"!(I think that what link is)Link said.then grabed his sord,and tryed to Attack her,but she jumped.

"So who are you"?The woman asked.

"Link,and whats your name"?He asked/answerd

"Well your going to die anywas,So my name is Renee"!Renee said then she Got her knife,and stabed link in his arm.Link screamed."...you can stop the hole hurtting me thing,because i know that mario,told you to do this"!Link explaned.

Renee started to laughf.

Link got very comfused.

"You stupid elf!Im only told by my master,and my master is NOT a mario"!Renee said.

"But...OH CRAP"!Link yelled.

In The S.S.B.building

Everyone wsa watching links and Renee's Fight.Marth was walking in the room when princes peach runs up to him and tells him whats happening!

Marth could'nt understaned.So he ran to Mario

"Mario,i thought you said,that you were paying some-one to act like a bag guy"!Marth ask.

"I did'nt pay her".Mario Said in Shock.

"WHAT"!?!?Marth yelled/asked.

"We were going to pay some-one but we told you!And we knew that you would tell link,and he would try to fight the person,insted of anyonels,so we did'nt pay anyone.So we have no idea who that is,all we know it that she said that her name is Renee".Fox Eplaned.

Marth was inshock."Renee..."?

Back At the Hyrule temple

Renee was kicking and punching Link everywere.

Link thought that he was going to die.But he knew that he could'nt give up.so he ran to the edge of the Temple.

"What are you doing?...Oh your going to jump of...fine this is going to be easyer then is thought".Renee said then got her knife and ran to link.that was looking the other way.

"Now Die Elf"!Renee yelled.

"No-one is going to die today Renee".Link said.then jumped out of the way.Renee was going to jump back up but befor she could,Link got his sord and pushed her with it.Renee fell in tell a red light shined,she yelled,and a yellow star was in the light.

Link sighd and a sign that said'GAME'Came in the air(For us it would be a Screan).Took him back to the Super Smash bro.Building.But what link does'nt know is that the real hard part,is after the fight!

Sorry i have to play my Super Smash Bro.Game so i have to go!BYE!


End file.
